Nothing More, Nothing Less
by amused-cat23
Summary: Original  kinda  idea for "At Second Glance". Edward has Jasper wrapped around his finger.


**Hey. So, "At Second Glance" ended up not exactly going the way I originally planned. I like it how it is now, but I also wanted to write about my original plan. The plot actually fits best with a one-shot. Alrighty then… This was the original idea that sparked "At Second Glance".**

His lusty gaze burned a hole in the back of my head. It's the same gaze that started this, whatever it is, years ago. I thought it would end with Bella, but it became more of a game to Edward. I was always there to scratch his itch.

/…/

"My name is Jasper Whitlock."

Carlisle gave me a warm greeting, but held his arm around Esme protectively. Emmett stood in front of Rosalie, who looked like she was on guard. Edward was standing in the corner, watching me through wary eyes. Alice bounced next to me and told the family all about how she woke up after her transformation and had a vision about the Cullens and how ten years later, she found me at some café in Philly. I kind of zoned out, my thoughts drawn to the handsome reddish head in the back of the room.

He was very bored, but pretended to feign interest in Alice's story. I don't think he noticed me, so I let my eyes roam over his body. Edward was tall, not as much as Emmett or I, but taller than Carlisle and all the women. His hair was auburn, really, but it was predominantly red. It reminded me of fall. We all had yellow eyes, but his were… prettier, I guess. The corners of his mouth turned up and his eyes shifted to look at me again. He gave me a crooked smirk. I looked away hastily, embarrassed that he caught me staring at him.

The days passed, and the Cullens became more comfortable around us. Well, except Edward. He didn't seem to acknowledge my presence. He liked Alice, and they seemed to really get along. But… he never said a word to me and never spent very long in a room where I was.

It was exactly two month after Alice and I joined the family that Edward approached me. Everyone was doing their own hobbies, so Edward pulled me into the forest to talk in private. I was scared he would tell me to leave or something. I honestly thought he hated me, which sort of broke my heart. I wanted to get to know him more.

"Jasper." My skin burned as my name fell from his lips. "I terribly sorry at my previous behavior. I hope that you are able to forgive me."

As he spoke, he moved closer to me until my back was pressed against a sturdy pine tree. His lips were curved in an alluring grin and his eyes betrayed some of the mischief that was being emitted from him. I swallowed a few times, trying to rid my mouth of the venom that made it's home there.

"Um, yeah. No problem… Edward."

His grin widened and his eyes closed.

"Ah, yes, well, there is another reason why I brought you out here, Jasper."

I gulped again and stammered out, "And w-what would that be, E-Edward?"

He opened his eyes again, and they were fiery.

"I know how you feel about me, Jasper. Mind reading, remember?"

My body stiffened. He knew about my crush on him. Shit, he was going to tell me to leave.

"Edward, I'm sorry. If it bothers you so much I could le-"

His hands hastily grabbed my face and his lips attacked my mouth. I was stunned and didn't respond. Edward's teeth tugged on my bottom lip and he growled.

"Jasper, stop thinking about everything. Just kiss me back."

So I did. Our hands twisted and tangled into each other's hair and we kissed hungrily. My lower half was between Edward's legs and he thrusted against me.

"Oh God! What are you doing Edward?"

"I think it's pretty obvious. Now, shut up and let's do this."

He went back to rolling his pelvis into mine and pillaging my mouth with his tongue. Before long, I began to pant into his mouth. He grunted a few times. I knew he was about to come when he bit my lip roughly, which sent me over the edge. I leaned my head back and half moaned half cried as I orgasmed. Edward's forehead fell on my shoulder and his hands squeezed my hips. I was breathless, which didn't make a lot of sense, seeing how we don't breathe.

"Jasper…" he purred. "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper… That was so much better than I imagined it would be. Well, almost. There's still something we have to do now."

He gave me his crooked smirk before throwing me to the ground. I landed on my stomach and Edward laid on top of me, his hands snaking under me to unbutton my pants. He kissed the back of my neck and licked the outer shell of my ear before whispering, "Do you want to bottom first?"

I just cried out in response, so he took that as a yes. He flipped me over and straddled my groin. My shirt slid up a bit, so Edward pulled it off completely. Then, he did the same with his shirt and went back to unfastening my pants. I obligingly lifted my hips, my erection laying on my stomach, twitching with anticipation. Edward stood above me and shimmied out of his own trousers.

"I'm going make up for my rude behavior from before. Are you ready for that, Jasper?"

I nodded frantically and he kneeled between my legs. He ran his hands up my legs, over my chest and slipped three fingers into my mouth. I licked and sucked on them, giving each one special attention. Edward's eyes were pitch black with arousal. Mine were as well.

When Edward deemed the fingers thoroughly lubricated, he ran the first around my entrance. My back arched and I bit my lip. He chucked and leaned down to kiss my stomach as he stuck the finger in. It felt weird, but I tried to relax. He stuck another in, and it really felt weird. And then he stuck in the final finger and crooked them, hitting the most wonderful pressure point imaginable. I think I blacked out for a half second out of pure bliss. Edward pumped his fingers in me until I reached to wrap my hand around my throbbing cock. He slapped my hand away and whispered, "You're ready now."

He licked his palm and ran it up and down his aroused length. I stared in awe. He smirked at me again and positioned himself before pushing in. My eyes squeezed shut and a guttural noise tumbled out of my mouth.

"Look at me when I fuck you, Jasper."

So I did. I also tried to stroke my arousal, but Edward slapped my hand away again.

"You will come when I tell you to."

I nodded and stared into his menacing eyes. He adjusted his angle and hit the magic spot again. I let out a strangled cry. Edward kept pounding into me, hitting it again and again. Soon, it became too much and I came all over our stomachs. Edward thrusted in three more times before shooting inside of me.

I came down from my high to see him putting his clothes back on.

"Edward, what just-"

"I'm so glad we resolved that misunderstanding, Jasper. I'll see you back at the house."

He ran back, leaving me naked and alone on the ground.

/…/

That relationship went on for a long time. Edward would beckon me into the woods where we'd have sex. Edward swore up and down that we were just fucking and there were no feelings between us. I disagreed. The more we met, the more I fell in love with him. And Edward knew it.

Alice knew all about our flings. She just shook her head and looked the other way. She didn't love me, and I had to say those feelings were mutual. We were just friends, but to the family, we were husband and wife.

Then Bella came along.

Edward was obsessed with her. She smelled very good, I'll admit, but I had no idea what it was about her that he found alluring. Then I found out that Edward couldn't read her mind. It became a game for him to try to guess what she was thinking. He didn't have feelings for her either.

It was hard enough being in love with him and knowing he was with her, but he didn't end the friends with benefits status we were in. Every few days, he would pull me into the woods for a rendezvous because he had another itch that needed scratched.

On one of those occasions, he mentioned that he was glad he had me, because he couldn't sleep with Bella. I felt used.

"So what? You come to me when you're horny, Edward? Is that all I am?"

Edward raised a dark eyebrow. "Isn't that what I told you from the beginning? You are good for a quick fuck, and there is no shame in that."

My eyes pricked and tingled. I hadn't shed a tear since the day I left my house when I was 18 and going off to the Great War. I would never cry again, but I wished so badly at that moment that I could. My heart, which had been dead for so long, felt like a fault line opened right in the middle.

"Enough with the melodrama, Jasper. You are just a glutton for punishment. I never told you to fall in love with me."

"Edward… I love you. I have since this started, and you knew it! Why are you punishing me for it?"

Edward walked towards me slowly, keeping my gaze in his dark, dark eyes.

"How do you know you are the only one with feelings?"

He was right in front of me then, glaring up at me with his eyes that were black as pitch. My hands began to shake. I was confused and becoming dizzy.

"Edward, what are you saying?"

His lips narrowed into a firm line.

"Jasper, all this means more to me than just a quick fuck. I seem to have… developed… _feelings_ for you."

The fault line in my heart mended itself almost completely. There was a small crack that remained for when the other shoe dropped. Surely, he didn't mean it. He had told me countless times that I was nothing more than a casual fling for him. But I couldn't help but be hopeful.

"Then why… Why are you with Bella?"

Edward smiled slyly. "Because I want to be normal."

"Wha-?"

"Are we going to do this or not, Jasper? Tell you what: You can top this time."

His hands darted to my belt and quickly unfastened it and my pants. He reached in my pants to stroke my half hard cock. My head lolled back, and I forgot everything I was going to say.

/…/

Edward could always make me forget. He could always get me to come back and cure his quick fix. Bella would never know. She'd be blissfully ignorant and would long for the light kisses Edward gave her sometimes. She'd never experience what I did. She'd never feel what he made me feel. I took pride in the fact that Edward would never feel the same way about her as he did me.

But he kept me on his string. I was always there to service him.

Nothing more, nothing less.

**Alright, so this was a little different than I had in mind, but I like this better. Yeah, so, I need to update my other story… Sorry guys! It'll happen soon!**

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


End file.
